starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Psi-emitter
Didn't the Sons of Korhal used the Psi Emitter to lure the Zerg to Mar Sara and then appear as the heroic saviors of the planet's populace and Canfederacy just didn't attack the Zerg to test the effects of the Emitter? XEL 19:17, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure they didn't even HAVE PEs until the Jacobs Installation raid. capefeather 19:58, 6 December 2008 (UTC) A SOK team managed to get their hands on one and gave it to Merdith Jernic. She at least lured the zerg to Oasis. This was without Arcturus Mengsk's knowledge however (seemingly), hence why it took them six months to decode the data disks and develop their own emitter. However, the evacuation of Mar Sara was indeed due to wanting a good press release.--Hawki 21:39, 6 December 2008 (UTC) There were functional emitters by that point. (Probably used on Chau Sara, too!) Merdith Jernic, a non-soldier member of the Sons of Korhal, got her hands on one. She could have sent info to Mengsk, and according to Lt. Breanne, it must have been Jernic who activated it. (Whether Mengsk knew about it or not.) I personally think Mengsk already knew about the emitter (probably because of Jernic), and that's why he was so eager to have his troops (and Raynor) raid the installation (he already knew how powerful it was). However, he never go this hands on an actual emitter (due to the events of Speed of Darkness). The encryption was so good it took time to break, and it may not be a coincidence that it was decrypted after he rescued Duke. Kimera 757 (talk) 23:52, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Well, on Mar Sara SOK stole the Psi Emitter, not made it. Actual decoding of the Psi Emitter's structure and creating one took them six months. This is logical for Megnsk to do such a thing. He is an untrustworthy bastard and could use the stolen Psi Emitter to lure Zerg to Mar Sara in order to "rescue" the populace and gain more allies. The Confederacy just didn't attack the Zerg to observe the efects of Emitter's activation. IIRC, in SoD Merdith clearly says that it was SOK who activated the Psi Emitter on MAr Sara. XEL 12:05, 7 December 2008 (UTC) I don't think there were Emitters on Chau Sara, since hte Overmind payed attention to this planet without noticing Ghost's psionic signature (Psi Emitter). But who knows, maybe the Overmind have chosen Chau Sara as the first planet to invade because he thught there are many Terran psychics (actuall, a Psi Emitter signal). XEL 12:07, 7 December 2008 (UTC) According to Story So Far part 1, "Confederate scientists had constructed a "psi emitter", a device that acted as a beacon for the zerg. Tests of this new doomsday weapon had drawn the zerg to Mar Sara and other colonies." While we have good evidence that the SoK activated the emitter on Mar Sara, there were other colonies where the Confederacy must have done so. According to the manual, the Overmind found about about terran psionic potential early. It could have been a psi emitter test that got its attention. (According to Uprising, the Confederacy found out about the zerg about six years before the Great War, but until they started testing with ghosts it's doubtful the Overmind would have noticed terran psychic potential.) Kimera 757 (talk) 17:43, 7 December 2008 (UTC)